


The Yule Ball

by bex_xo



Series: Stark Hogwarts'verse [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bex_xo/pseuds/bex_xo
Summary: The Hogwarts Yule Ball had become a tradition in the more recent years, something to look forward to that wasn’t just exams before the winter holidays.





	The Yule Ball

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little piece to go with a picset I made for goodqueenalys birthday this year. I'm attempting to cross post a lot of my writing, even if it's just exposition like this bit.

The Hogwarts Yule Ball had become a tradition in the more recent years, something to look forward to that wasn’t just exams before the winter holidays. 

Despite dating since October, Sansa had still nervously awaited her invitation to the ball from Jon, planning an elegant black and silver gown that Jon would be easily able to match with dress robes.   
  
Jon had been adorably anxious asking her, running his fingers through his already tousled hair and blushing a deep shade of red. Sansa had laughed and told him of course, acknowledging that she would definitely be spending the evening in the company of her brother Robb, but realizing she didn’t really care.   
  
When the evening came, it was truly something  _magical_ , even if they weren’t in a school for witchcraft and wizardry. They spent the night laughing, dancing, and talking to their friends, before eventually finding a dark corner for some snogging. Reluctantly they distangled from each other when they heard the clock tower ringing, saying their good nights as they both head to their separate wings of Hogwarts castle.

 

\-----

 

you can follow me [HERE](bex-xo.tumblr.com) on Tumblr if you wanna.. 


End file.
